


Friday's With PewDiePie

by barnabis_styles



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, harry is cutiepiehazza, i'll make up for it, i've always wanted this fic, louis is pewdiepie, pewdiepie - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, they are literally only mentioned, ziall is there for comic relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnabis_styles/pseuds/barnabis_styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis, aka pewdiepie, is a famous Youtuber with over 30 million subscribers, harry styles, following close behind at over 20 million subscribers. they meet up after a friday with pewdiepie and yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday's With PewDiePie

**Author's Note:**

> this has mostly to do with writer's block and my love for pewdiepie

Louis turned on the camera and gave the screen a huge smile, "How's it going bros?Welcome to-"

Louis paused to lift his legs up and start wiggling his bum around, finishing his sentence "-Fridays With PewDiePie."

Then he looked at the camera sitting down again and said "Twerking 2.0 isn't a thing?Goddamit."

He laughed and clasped his hands together "This Friday, i am going to answer your questions!"Louis clapped loudly and silently reminded himself to add some sound affect later while editing.

"Okay, so first question is-"

_**Would you ever date @Harry_Styles?** _

Harry, well, CutiePieHazza, was Louis' favorite youtuber.Harry's skirts, makeup, voice, legs, everything just made him so irresistibl.

"-Well, of course i would.I just hope he would date me too, haha."

~

Harry was staring at his screen in shock.

He couldn't believe that  _Louis Fucking_ Tomlinson just said he would date him.

He needs to take a moment to just-

Harry grabbed his pillow and screamed into it.He then got up on his bed and started jumping on his bed.

Harry was so lucky he moved out of his parent's a while ago.

Harry quickly got back onto his stomach and continued to watch the video, a smile never leaving his face.

~

Louis smile and curled his hand up into a fist, slowly bringing it to the camera while saying, "Stay awesome bro's and here comes the bro fist."

He then stop recording and called out to his room mate, Niall, "Niall! Get your dick out of the poor lad and c'mere!" He said, referring to Niall's boyfriend, Zayn.

He laughed when he got a, "Fuck off, Tomlinson!" in reply. Louis pushed himself off of the couch and grumbled to himself quietly.

Now I have to go get my own damn starbucks, what kind of world is this? Louis thought to himself.

He slipped on his worn-out TOMS, the little shit never wore any damn socks.

As Louis was walking out the door, he cringed at an, "Fuck Niall, right there!" , he rushed out of the house and shut the door behind him. He ran - and Louis fucking Tomlinson does NOT run -

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me in the comments if i should continue with this story. i promise to continue if you guys like the idea so far. thanks and bye ❤️


End file.
